Ame no naka de
by CyberSerpent
Summary: Nyu?! The summary was just screwed ^_^;;; Anyhoo, yeah...Sano's shack breaks down cuz of a thunderstorm, Kaoru morphs into Akane (hehe sry Karina and Sevarem...I've been watching too much Ranma ^^), and Megumi takes the poor li'l rooster in. ^n.n^


Disclaimer- nyeh.

A/n- gomen gomen gomen to all those reviewers of Pillow Grand Pree! Like I said, Aoshi-sama and Kenshin are just cooperating so I'm creating some stuff to pass the time. This time it's once again the underestimated couple Sanosuke and Megumi! Never underestimate the rooster head ^_~

Ame no naka de 

Megumi Takani looked out the window of her clinic. Rain was pouring down by the loads, and the tiny clinic seemed about ready to collapse under the weight of the rainwater collecting upon the roof. She sighed and propped her chin on her palm, "Stupid rain…"

~*~

Sanosuke Sagara stifled a huge yawn and scratched the back of his head, "Ohuh?" 

What was the racket going on outside? It sounded like tiny beads were sliding off his shack's roof. Dammit, it was raining! Sanosuke groaned and poked his head out of the door. Sure enough, little droplets of water were showering down on him. 

"Shimatta…I didn't fix the leak in the roof…URK!" Sanosuke jerked his head back in, raced for the kitchen, and was aghast at the scene that laid before him.

There was rainwater puddling on the floor—wait, scratch _puddling_, the water was already two inches deep!

"Kso!" Sanosuke cursed and trudged out into the rain, remembering to shield himself with a wad of newspaper. "I hope jou-chan doesn't mind late-night guests…"

~*~

"Jou-chan? Lemme in, jou-chan! Kenshin? Brat?"

Kaoru Kamiya groaned and sat up, rubbing the back of her neck. She said sleepily out of habit, "Kenshin? Is breakfast ready yet?"

"Not yet Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin Himura mumbled from beside her.

"KYYYYYYYA!!!!!!! Hentai! Hentai!" Kaoru screamed and jumped from her futon. "Kenshin! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Mm, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin murmured sleepily and rubbed his eyes. What he saw was NOT pleasant. Kaoru was wielding a VERY hard pillow, and she looked about ready to smack him unconscious with it. "Oro?"

"Whaddya mean 'Oro?'?!?! Hentai! Hentai! Sneaking into my bed like that!!! HENTAI!!!!" Kaoru shrieked and slammed the pillow onto Kenshin's head. 

"Demo, demo Kaoru-dono! H-hear me out! GLACK!"

"Die die die! Hentai! PERVERT!!!!"

"What's the racket BUSU?!"

"YOU'LL DIE TOO, YAHIKO!"

"Uh…jou-chan? I'm getting soaked out here…never mind…"

~*~

Megumi snapped to attention when a rap sounded on the clinic's door. "A patient this late? Maybe it's an emergency…" she hurriedly tied on her kerchief and bustled to the door. 

"Took ya long enough, kitsune. I'm drenched." Sanosuke grinned cockily and stepped in.

"W-whoa!" Megumi stopped him, bewildered. "Remember, this isn't my place, it's Doctor Genzai's! I can't have you just—just amble in and splotch everything with water! Besides…" she eyed him suspiciously, "What are you doing out here anyway? Why aren't you at your shack or the dojo?"

"Stupid shack broke down on me and jou-chan was beating the crap outta Kenshin when I arrived so naturally, she couldn't hear me." Sanosuke replied.

"Uhm…okay I guess. Come in, the restroom's down the hall to the left, dry yourself out there. I'll go fetch some firewood from behind the house." She began to search for an umbrella.

Although Sanosuke didn't really agree with the prospect of letting a lady out in the middle of the night, unprotected, he agreed reluctantly when Megumi whacked him on the head for protesting.

~*~

Megumi made her way out to the back of the clinic, taking care to avoid puddles and mud patches (which was rather hard).

A dark shadow suddenly darted past her and Megumi yelped softly, throwing her arms in the air. The umbrella splashed down somewhere far.

"Darn…it was just a mouse, and now I lost the umbrella, am getting soaked, and cold…" Megumi muttered. She looked upwards and suddenly giggled. She hadn't felt this good since she was a child. The rain was so refreshing as she opened her mouth and tried to catch the raindrops on her tongue. 

~*~

Sanosuke rubbed the towel over his head, resulting in a more-mussed-up hairstyle, and retied his bandanna as he walked out to the rain, with an extra umbrella. He didn't think the kitsune could get out at the darkness without at least getting a scratch.

But the sight that appeared before him as he rounded the edge of the house was almost goddess-like.

Megumi was tilting her head skywards, her eyes closed, letting her long black hair fall down to her waist, and she was reveling in the joy of being alive as she caught the rain in her mouth.

For that brief moment Sanosuke thought she was the most beautiful woman on earth, that she was truly a goddess, that he most certainly loved her more than anything else.

She gave a satisfied giggle and shook her head a bit to free some of her hair from the rainwater.  "Now, to look for the firewo—Sanosuke!" 

Sanosuke snapped out his trance and tried to grin unsuccessfully, "Er—I thought you might need another umbrella, t-to keep dry—and you might need some help h-hauling the firewood b-back—"

Megumi smiled. "Thank you."

Sanosuke grinned back, relieved, "Ya welcome. Let's get those kinky firewood burnin', eh?"

~*~

"You know, Sano-kun, this actually pretty cozy…" Megumi breathed in the scent of burning firewood and snuggled up to Sanosuke.

"If jou-chan or Kenshin were to see this, we'd never hear the end of it." Sanosuke mumbled, embarrassed.

"What about Tae?" Megumi teased.

"Ugh, don't even say it." Sanosuke groaned. 

Megumi smoothed the fabric of the blanket they were covered in, and looked up. "Sano…" 

"Yeah?"

"Can I…ask you a really, really personal question?"

"It depends. Just shoot."

"Well…what do you think of me?"

"Nani?"

"Friend? Or more?"

"Uh…uh…"

"Go on."

"…more, I guess…"

"Really?" Megumi broke into a smile. "Thank you."

"Huh?"

"Aishiteru, Sano-kun…"

A/n- not as good as I thought it could be…nyu, anyway, yeah. The title, "Ame no naka de", means "In the rain" in Japanese. Doesn't everyone sound so much cooler in Japanese? ^.^ instead of just plain ole blab Dream Game, you can say Fushigi Yuugi! Nyu! 

Later dayz!

CySer .~

PS. As always…PUT THE SWORD DOWN SAITO-SAMA! DOWN! NOOOOOO!!!!

PPS. Ooh yeah yeah! All you Fushigi Yuugi fans, I'm taking a poll: Who do you like better, Amiboshi or Suboshi? Seeing as they're twins…hm. Oh oh whattabout Fred and George? ::gets punched by Draco:: ::starts laughing crazily with blood spurting:: aha—ahahaha! 

::general sweatdrop::

"She's gone mad, Yumi-san."

"Yes, she has…she most certainly has, Soujiro…"

"Oro?"


End file.
